


Observations

by Lalelilolu



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/M, musings, turn back time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:21:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23965309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalelilolu/pseuds/Lalelilolu
Summary: Jeralt sees how Byleth has changed - seemingly overnightOr how Byleth turnes back time to before she choses her house, because she wants to save everyone and won't let go of traits she gained in her marriage to Claude.
Relationships: Jeralt Reus Eisner & My Unit | Byleth, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan
Comments: 12
Kudos: 79





	Observations

**Author's Note:**

  * For [deleiterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleiterious/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Definition of Courtship](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23797801) by [deleiterious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/deleiterious/pseuds/deleiterious). 



> The work that this was inspired by gave me the idea, that Byleth might take a little bit of her old life with her when she decides to save all of her students.

Byleth was different, she always has been and always would be. However, she had changed so much since meeting the royal brats from the Garreg Mach Monastery. Jeralt was sure, no one else had noticed it but him, since the mercenaries that travelled with them preferred to stay a safe distance away from the monastery. He envied them.

They were subtle changes, but he noticed them instantly. The morning after meeting the house leaders in the Remier village, she greeted him with braided hair for breakfast. At his lifted eyebrow she just shrugged expressionless as always and said: “The hair gets into my face when fighting.” She never mentioned having problems with it before. From this day on he never saw he with her hair down again.

Byleth chose the Blue Lions as her house without hesitation. It didn’t sit right with Jeralt, Byleth never cared for royalty and what was deemed proper. He had been so sure she’d chose the Golden Deer, as they were as odd as she was. Only Jeralt caught the longing glances she spared the golden oddballs during meals; the students that she otherwise tried to avoid the hardest even after she recruited them all.

Jeralt had a lot on his plate, just like his daughter. Rhea kept him busy with missions and Byleth was busy with figuring out the basics of teaching. Despite all that Byleth managed to spend more time with him than ever before. Despite her new responsibilities or maybe because of them she cleared her schedule to make time for him and never missed their evening sparring lessons. Byleth even took over weapon cleaning duty from one of his colleagues whenever he was taking care of his fighting gear.

During their sparring matches he took notice of how her fighting style changed seemingly overnight. She moved the silver sword with such ease and grace. It resembled a dancer that moves with their silks. It reminded him of that one time he watched an Almayran thief combat one of his mercenaries. Normally she used an iron sword.

The one time Jeralt had her pinned down on the ground and was sure of his victory, since both her sword and the dagger he had gifted her lay somewhere in the sand of the training grounds, she had procured a dagger seemingly out of thin air and pressed it into his neck. When he asked she answered that you could never be prepared enough and that you should always expect any daggers coming your direction. She said it with such intensity in her eyes, he knew it was important to her. He did not understand.

After the session he got a good look at it. It was a delicate yet sturdy thing with a slightly curved blade. A name was engraved on the cross guard. “Khalid”. He’d never knew of anyone with that name to be close to his daughter. She must have taken it as a bounty.

He knew he could’ve asked; she would’ve answered. But he didn’t. He just enjoyed the time he could spend with his daughter.

That was something new as well, getting more than just one or two syllables out of her after a question. The monastery somehow helped her to open up to people. Her face was still as expressionless as ever but she showed even more than before what she felt through her actions and now even through her words. For that alone he felt a little less of a grudge against Lady Rhea for throwing Byleth into the gears of the academy.

She always had a witty answer on her tongue now whenever someone tried to tease her. He remembered when he had to save her from a mean village boy before that said she had no heart when she was young. She knew her way around a sword fight before, but in a verbal sparring match somehow only Claude von Riegan stood a chance against her now. His daughter surely matured in the strangest way.

When he saw her tears for the first time, it had to be because of him; he had made his little girl cry because he didn’t listen to the advice she gave him so many moons ago. Not expecting the dagger hat been his mistake. He looked up in his daughters face, the tears streaming down her cheeks. She looked so much like her mother. The world went dark around him. The noise around him faded out as did the pain from the dagger wound. He drifted away with the knowledge he always had, that against what everyone else said his daughter loved him for she had feelings.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment : )


End file.
